


Shaken Iced Jade Citrus Mint White Tea with Honey (I Hate You or Not?)

by angelchonsa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelchonsa/pseuds/angelchonsa
Summary: To say things will be different after you had sex with your friend is somewhat wrong.Maybe because they're not a friend to begin so there’s nothing to change at the first place.But of course things were indeed changes even for a slow Bang Chan to noticed it.





	Shaken Iced Jade Citrus Mint White Tea with Honey (I Hate You or Not?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with the other Bang Chan / Seo Changbin one-shot fiction.  
My English was still bad, there's no progress with my grammar either.  
Not beta-ed and edited.  
Sorry and enjoy~

The heat emerges from the sun hits Changbin directly. The sheet underneath him feels bizarre in his skin. The room feels too hot for his liking.

He squirms because all of this feels very uncomfortable.

“You wake up?”

A familiar voice greets him.

He turns only to find a very bare Bang Chan sitting beside him.

“Where am I?”

His voice stray. He sounds like a frog.

“My place.”

“Turn on the AC.”

Chan makes a face.

“Please, Chan. It’s too hot.”

He wouldn’t say that if he’s in right mind.

_Please?_ From all the words he knows, he said _please?_

Moreover to Bang Chan, the one and only person he hates.

He supposed to be freak out and throw a fit finding he is nude in Chan’s bedroom, their clothes are sprawled on the floor and his back hurt like hell.

But for now, all he wants is to be comfortable and sleep more.

“Okay.”

Chan grabs the remote and turn on the AC.

Changbin snickers. Chan never said okay to him.

Chan gives him a look but put the blanket over Changbin and kisses his forehead.

“Sleep well.”

_Oh._

He doesn’t see that coming.

\--

“Bin, wake up you need to eat.”

Chan hesitates but strokes Changbin hair.

Changbin lets out a sigh and nuzzles his palm when it rest on his cheeks.

_Cute._

He wouldn’t think Changbin cute if he’s in right mind.

Let alone a nude Changbin slept in his bed, wrapped in his favorite blanket.

But somehow he feels full and pleasant.

Changbin opens his eyes and takes his time to finally sit down.

The blanket slides down from his shoulder reveals all marks Chan planted yesterday.

“Oh god.”

Chan closes his mouth with his hands.

“Now you realized you are always too much, Chan.”

Changbin raises both of his hands toward Chan.

It took Chan a good five seconds before finally picks Changbin up.

“And always slow.”

Changbin wraps his legs around Chan.

When Chan places his hands securely below his bum, he finally rests his head on Chan shoulder.

“At least you’re warm enough.”

Chan laughed.

“Stop complaining you lazy midget. Don’t droll on my shirt.”

\--

To say things will be different after you had sex with your friend is somewhat wrong.

There’s nothing different between them.

He feared everything will be different since Chan is being sappy and kind to him yesterday. But after finding up that his shirt is drenched with Chan’s dumb tea, Changbin convinced there’s nothing different between them.

_Is it because they’re not a friend to begin with?_

So there’s nothing to change at the first place.

\--

Well maybe things were indeed to be different.

Woojin sees a small boy walking with a big pile of stacked paper in his hands. A big and familiar looking jacket drapes in his shoulder.

“Isn’t that your jacket?”

Chan follows Woojin gaze and nods innocently.

“Why is he wearing your jacket?”

“He said he’s cold.”

Woojin looks at him strangely.

“He said he’s cold and you give him your jacket? Are you two finally friends or what?”

Chan snickers while standing up.

“Why should I friends with him?”

Woojin also stand up but Chan walks away from him.

“Wait- where are you going?”

Chan walks to Changbin and Changbin immediately hands Chan the big pile from his hand which Chan willingly take.

Woojin jaw dropped.

What a sight.

\--

“Are you still cold?”

Chan asked after he handed the essay papers to Mr. Shin.

“..”

“Let me see your face, Bin.”

Changbin just keeps silent and walks away.

Chan follows him outside and reaches for his hand.

“Are you still mad at me?”

Changbin finally looks at Chan.

“Why did you do that?”

Chan takes Changbin’s face in his hand and kiss his nose.

“I’m sorry. I really drop my tea accidentally, I swear. It just happen that it landed perfectly on your shirt.”

Changbin pouts. It was cold because of his wet shirt.

“I don’t care. I’m cold now, hug me.”

Chan immediately engulfs Changbin in his arms.

“It’s a relief that someone said I’m warm enough.”

“Shut up. I hate you, Chan.”

\--

It was quiet when Changbin enters the café.

“Can I take your order?”

A girl takes his order.

“One shaken iced jade citrus mint white tea with honey.”

The girl is putting something in the computer before taking his payment.

“Your name?”

“Changbin.”

The girl goes to the back to announce his order.

“Minho, one S.I.J.C.M.W.T. plus honey”

“Oh, is Chan comes?”

“No, It was– Changbin.”

The girl gives Minho the cup with Changbin name on it.

“Changbin? How did he know we have that in our menu?”

The girl shrugged.

“Maybe Chan tells him?”

Minho shakes his head.

There’s no way Chan will tell anyone, moreover it’s Changbin.

Minho spots Changbin in front of the cashier and quickly does his order.

“Hi Changbin, do you live in this area too? Why I never saw you here before? Or did you just moved here? If yes, then it’s serious. Chan also lives in this area. Did you know that?”

Minho greets Changbin once he’s done making the drink.

“Who are you?”

“Me? I’m Minho but you can call me Lee Know.”

“Did I know you?”

“You don’t know me? I’m always beside Chan everywhere you two arguing though.”

Changbin can’t recall anything.

“You don’t remember? This handsome face? How?”

“Just shut up and give me the drink.”

Changbin scowls.

Lee Know laughs and gives Changbin the drink.

“Alright, here’s my sign so you remember me next time. Beware of Chan outside!”

\--

“Changbin you come?”

Changbin hands Chan the bag with Chan’s jacket inside and slips past Chan.

“Your friends are weird.”

“Who?”

Changbin sits on the sofa and puts the drink he bought before on the table.

“Yours.”

“Ah, Lee Know. Don’t mind him.”

Chan mouths ‘thank you’ and takes a sip on the drink.

His eyes widen.

“How did you know?”

“You only order that weird thing.”

He smiles proudly.

How he doesn’t know when he’s the one who makes it for Chan when he works at the café back then.

He customized the drink because Chan never satisfied with the drinks on the menu.

But Chan doesn’t need to know it.

“That’s very sweet of you, Bin.”

Chan pecks Changbin lips.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

“What are you doing, weird.”

Changbin protested but doesn’t push Chan completely.

“You should call me before you came so I can prepare something for you.”

“I don’t have your number, idiot.”

“Ah, you’re right.”

Chan stares at Changbin.

“Why? You finally realize I am pretty cute?”

Chan gives Changbin another peck.

“Are you a mind reader or what?”

“Told you, you’re slow. Everybody knew it.”

“Ugh. You’re very annoying, Bin.”

Changbin chuckles.

“You gonna kiss me or not?”

“Ugh, I hate you, Changbin.”

Chan catches Changbin lips with his.

\--

Later at the night, Minho comes to visit Chan.

“Hi, Chan. I miss you too. Oh. Why your lips are swollen? You have cola, right?

Minho goes straight to the fridge and drinks a can of cola in one gulp.

He burps.

“Oh. I’m so thirsty.”

Chan snickers.

“Can you be more human Lee Know-ssi?”

As Chan lands his bum on his sofa, a panic Lee Know dashes out from the kitchen.

“WHAT IS THIS CHAN? WHY THERE’S CHANGBIN NAME ON IT? AND WHY IT SMELLS LIKE JADE CITRUS MINT WHITE TEA WITH HONEY? I DON’T REMEMBER YOU ORDER IT TODAY. AND WHY IT HAS MY SIGN ON IT LIKE THE ONE I SIGN ON CHANGBIN CUP THIS AFTERNOON?”

A pillow lands on Lee Know head.

“GROSS! I already put it on garbage!”

\--

Hyunjin annoyed of Changbin grins to his phone all day.

“Will you stop being creepy, Bin? What the hell are you grinning at?”

“..”

“Stop grinning to your phone and just go annoy Chan. Why the two of you are calm these days? I start to miss the sound of you two bickering with each other. Hey are you listening to me?”

“..”

Hyunjin lets out another sigh because of course Changbin doesn’t listen to him.

He’s been like this since morning and Hyunjin doesn’t know what happen to his friend.

Maybe he should talk to Chan.

He knows they hate each other and always annoy each other but there’s no way Changbin doesn’t react to Chan.

Chan just happen to be standing in front of his locker so Hyunjin walks to him.

“Hey, Chan. What are you doing?”

“..”

Chan is currently engrossed with his phone too.

_Why everybody busy with their phone?_

“It’s been too silent. Why don’t you go annoy Changbin?”

“Hm.. What? Changbin?”

That’s right; Chan also reacts to Changbin very well.

“I just asked you to annoy Changbin.”

Chan raised his eyebrow.

“Why must I annoy him?”

“Because I kind of missing you two bickering and look at him. He’s too engrossed with his phone.”

“He’s not though?”

Chan is smiling; Not to Hyunjin but to someone behind Hyunjin.

_Huh?_

Hyunjin looks back only to find Changbin looking at him.

No, he’s looking at Chan. And he’s blushing.

“Cute.”

Hyunjin swears he heard Chan said that before he walked to annoy Changbin.

_Oh? What is that?_

\--

“Why are you sending the ugly-wake-up face of yours to me?”

Changbin protested.

“Sorry sir, but you are the one who said my face is sexy when I just wake up. Isn’t it the reason why you’re blushing just now?”

“I’m not blushing!”

Changbin hits Chan on his arm.

“Your face is bloody red though.”

Changbin covers his face.

“Stop it! I’m not!”

Chan laughs. Teasing Changbin are always fun.

They forget that Hyunjin is still there watching them in disbelief.

\--

Changbin wakes up to the familiar heat from the sun.

He must be sleeping at Chan’s again.

Chan never closed the curtain before he sleep.

He wanted to protest about it since his first visit at Chan’s apartment.

Even if it was 9th floor but, having sex with open window somehow makes him embarrassed.

_What if somebody saw them?_

The protest hasn’t reach Chan yet because Changbin was too drunk and horny to even care about it that night.

Changbin turns so he doesn’t face the window only to meet sleeping face right in front of his face.

Changbin startles for a second before back to relax when he realizes it was just Chan.

He wonders how he can end up with Chan that night.

He hates Chan.

That’s the fact.

Chan is also hates him.

He’s sure of it.

_Then how?_

“What’s in your head, Bin?”

Chan voice wakes him from his thought.

_That voices._

Chan strokes his cheek.

_That touches._

He looks at Chan eyes.

_Those eyes._

Chan pulls his face so he can slot his lips on Changbin’s one.

_That lips._

“Good morning.”

Chan smiles to him.

_That smile._

Now he thinks he knows why now.

\--

“Changbin you start to smell like Chan.”

Jisung sits down next to Changbin.

“Shut up, Ji.”

Jisung shakes his head.

This two of his friend hate each other so much.

Jisung doesn’t know the exact reason why they hate each other but, he believes they don’t hate each other for real.

There are times Chan asked for Changbin condition when he caught a cold.

There also time Changbin asked for Chan condition when he injured his arm.

“Don’t hate him so much. You’ll ended to like him so mu- umh”

Changbin puts his hand on Jisung lips.

“Can you shut up Ji? I’m trying to sleep right now.”

Jisung nods. Changbin releases Jisung.

“Okay.. Okay.. You can sleep on my shoulder.”

Changbin rests his head in Jisung’s shoulder.

_His hair smells like Chan’s shampoo._

“Are you okay? You’re not the type who dose off during a class.”

Jisung sighs and takes his friend into a hug.

_His shirt smells like Chan’s detergent._

“You know, I don’t lie when I said you smell like Chan. I wonder why your hair and even your shirt smell like him.”

Changbin pulls out from Jisung hold abruptly, gathers his belonging and walks out.

“You’re not a help, Ji.”

Jisung just watches his friend walked away before he realizes something.

“Hey, why are you wearing Chan’s shirt?!”

Changbin already too far to hear his question.

\--

Chan never thought he would be this close with Changbin.

They are just getting _too intimate _sometimes.

Sure, they don’t fuck after that night.

But, they’re often making out until Changbin fell asleep from exhaustion while Chan marked his neck.

_They hate each other, aren’t they?_

_So why he felt the urge to kiss and hold Changbin every time he looked at him?_

“Will you try this, Chan?”

Changbin blows into the spoon and feeds Chan with it.

Chan taste the soup.

“Hmm. It’s good.”

“Really?”

Changbin’s smile adorning his cute face.

_So adorable._

Chan hugs Changbin from the back as he is stirring the soup.

Changbin hums and leans his back to Chan.

“Why cooking? We can just order the food.”

Chan rests his chin on Changbin shoulder.

“I just want to cook something for you. You like mushroom soup, right?”

“It’s my favorite, sweet heart.”

Chan pecks Changbin neck and nuzzles his face into it.

Changbin always knew what he liked.

Changbin giggles.

“What with a sudden ‘sweet heart’?”

“Why? You don’t like it?”

“I don’t say that.”

Changbin mumbles but it loud enough for Chan to hears it.

_So cute._

Chan turns Changbin so he is facing Chan completely, takes both of his hands and put them behind his neck. He smiles before leans in to kiss Changbin.

Changbin hums into the kiss, he tighten his hold on Chan’s neck.

The kiss was lazy and slow.

Chan reaches out to turn off the stove before pulls Changbin to the sofa.

Now he thinks he knows why.

\--

“Chan, did you clean your house?”

Felix asks after he entered Chan’s apartment.

He visited to try the new video game Chan bought.

“Not really.”

Chan puts his bag in his room and heads to kitchen to heat the leftover mushroom soup Changbin made for him yesterday.

“Your place is definitely cleaner than the last time I visited.”

Felix follows Chan to his kitchen.

“Wow, you’re cooking?!”

“No, I’m just going to re-heat this.”

Felix leans by the fridge.

“Who’s taking care of you, Chan?”

Chan looked at Felix and raises his eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re messy and ignorant, Mr. Bang. I believe there’s someone taking care of you.”

Chan shrugs his shoulder.

“Maybe.”

Felix turns to open Chan’s fridge.

The usually empty fridge, now full of fresh ingredients and snacks.

Chan doesn’t even snacking.

Felix runs to Chan’s bathroom.

He spots toothbrushes, towels and slippers all come in a pair.

“So, there’s really someone huh?”

Felix doesn’t need to enter Chan’s bedroom to make sure anymore.

He 100% sure his friend isn’t alone anymore.

But Felix is just being Felix, he can’t hold his urge to open the bedroom.

So he opened it and he gapes.

Felix admitted his room was also messy but, Chan’s room was another level.

His room was the worst of all friends’ room he ever visited.

Chan’s room basically a storage room.

But look at this! His room is freaking clean.

He can’t believe it.

Whoever Chan’s dating is amazing.

He steps closer to the neat pile of clothes on top the bed.

There’s a note with a really familiar handwriting on it.

_‘I beg you to wear the fresh one._

_I hate cuddling with your stink clothes._

_I work my ass to do your laundry._

_You better be good to me. _

_p.s : put the dirty one on the basket. If I spot any clothes on the floor I’m not coming anymore!’_

Felix gapes.

He 200% sure his sometimes-rude-and-like-to-tidy-up project partner wrote this.

This can’t be real.

“CHAN! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE DATING SEO CHANGBIN!”

\--

Chan slips his right hand beneath Changbin’s pajama shirt.

He caresses his soft skin start from the stomach, going up to his chest.

He catches the bud of Changbin nipple between his fingers and play with it.

Changbin squirms in his laps.

“Stop it. It tickles.”

He kisses the back of Changbin neck to soothe him.

As Chan’s hand moves to the other bud, his left hand caresses Changbin milky thigh.

Changbin always hated wearing pants when he’s home.

His underwear was the only one covering his lower half.

Chan loved the fact a bit too much.

His fingers is lingering on the hem of Changbin’s trunk, occasionally palming Changbin dick through his underwear.

“Chan, stop it!”

Changbin tries to pry Chan hands from his body.

But Chan doesn’t budge, he makes a bold movement instead by pulling off Changbin’s underwear.

“CHAN!”

Changbin stands up from Chan’s lap abruptly.

His underwear pools in his ankle, only the last button of his pajama stay on its hole.

His half-hard dick peeks shyly from the hem of his pajamas.

His body flushed red.

“God! I’m in the middle of doing my essay Chan. What are you doing?!”

“I’m bored. Play with me.”

Chan pulls his innocent look.

“The deadline is tomorrow. We can play later.”

“Meanie.”

Chan pouts.

Changbin sighs.

His big weakness is Chan’s pout.

He buttons up his pajama but steps out from his underwear.

“Alright listen, I must finish it before the sun shines. So, don’t be too excited, okay?”

Chan nods eagerly while pats his lap.

“Come here, sweet heart.”

Changbin rolls his eyes.

Changbin needs to finish the essay before he loses his control.

He knew this will be super hard because that sinful mouth of Chan.

“Play slowly.”

Chan hums while lick his earlobe.

He can do it.

Fighting Seo Changbin!

\--

“Last one, Seo Changbin?”

Seungmin scans the class to find the said boy.

“Where’s Changbin?”

He checks his watch. There’s still 10 minutes before the deadline.

“I’ll wait for him until 12.”

10 minutes has passed but Changbin never come.

It’s already 12 so Seungmin doesn’t have choice but to bring the essays to Ms. Oh.

Ms. Oh is a strict professor. Especially if you ever made a mistake in his class, like didn’t collect the requested essay on time.

“This semester will be hard for Changbin.”

“SEUNGMIN!”

There’s someone called him on his way to Ms. Oh.

He turns and finds a panting Chan running to him with papers in his hands.

“Hi Chan, what’s up?”

“H-he-r-e’s Ch- Ch-an-g-bin ess-a-y.”

Seungmin blinks.

_Here’s Changbin essay._

Oh.

“Okay.”

He takes the paper from Chan.

“Where is Changbin? Why Chan bought his essay? Why Changbin didn’t put his essay on the envelope? He usually did that. This isn’t Chan’s right? What happen to Chan’s face? What with his mouth? Why he looked messier than usual? Why he smells like Changbin? What is that white thingy on his shirt? Why he made that face to me?”

Chan brushes the dried cum on his shirt panicky.

_Oh._

“Did I thinking out loud?”

Seungmin asks Chan as Chan got panic.

“Yes.”

“Sorry, it happens a lot.”

Seungmin laughs awkwardly.

“No problem, I aware about that habit of yours. Don’t worry the essay is 100% Changbin’s. He just too overwhelmed to put it on the envelope.”

Seungmin nods.

“So, that white thingy on your shirt was Changbin’s cum.”

Chan eye’s widened.

“What!? How did you know?”

“With your appearance and your statement, I figured out that you sucked Changbin’s dick yesterday. Now your response just confirmed it all. So, how was it? Was it nice?”

Seungmin smirks.

\--

Changbin wakes up with the familiar heat from the sun. The sheet beneath him no longer feels bizarre in his skin. The heat emerges from his back and the strong arms wrapped around him makes him feel save. But, the room still feels too hot for his liking.

“Chan, will you turn on the AC? I knew you already wake up.”

Chan tightens his hold on Changbin’s waist, hiding his face on Changbin’s back.

“I can’t.”

Silent.

“Chan?”

“I can’t, Bin.”

“What’s wrong?”

It worried Changbin because Chan usually confident and playful.

This rare side of Chan just appeared when he had a problem.

“Chan, let me see –“

Changbin stops as he felt something grew bigger inside his ass.

When he finally realized the situation, Changbin laughs hard.

“Don’t laugh.”

Chan is flustered.

He woke up with his dick still buried deep inside Changbin.

His soft cock felt warm inside him, so he stayed.

But then as he felt himself being hotter every second passed, his dick also grew bigger.

This whole situation is embarrassing but somehow, it turns him on so much.

“Hold on naughty boy, let’s turn on the AC first.”

Changbin stops Chan when he started to move his hips.

“Are you for real, Bin?”

“Please.”

Changbin feels Chan’s cock twitched inside him.

If Changbin’s weakness was Chan’s pout, a ‘Please’ from Changbin was Chan’s ultimate weakness.

Chan groans but brings Changbin up with him while he stands up.

“AH!”

The sudden lift makes Changbin scream.

_This is crazy._

Both of them thought the same thing.

Chan walks to the wall where he hung the remote.

Changbin moans in every step Chan takes.

Chan’s cock was slipping in and out when he walked.

“Pick th-e remote, Prin-cess.”

Chan pants when he arrived.

The friction stops as Chan stands still, it made Changbin moves his hips unconsciously.

Chan can’t handle this anymore.

He pushes Changbin and fucks him hard into the wall.

“Chan! AH! Ah~”

Changbin drops the remote.

He didn’t know turning on the AC will be this hard.

\--

“Oh my god! I finally meet you two in flesh.”

A boy greets Chan and Changbin when they entered a fast food restaurant near Chan’s apartment.

Chan looked at Changbin. Changbin shakes his head.

Chan looks back at the boy.

“Sorry, but I don’t think we know you, um- ?”

“Jeongin! My name is Jeongin. Of course you didn’t know me. I’m your fan.”

“Fans? How did you know us? We are not a celebrity or else.”

Changbin asks confused.

“Oh? Aren’t you two porn stars?”

“...”

“Ah! So that’s why there’s no camera there.”

“…”

Jeongin looks at the confused couple in front of him.

“Ah! Um-“

He clears his throat.

“So I bought a spy glass for fun recently, I accidently found out that you lived exactly across my apartment. Your err-“ He paused. “Adult activity was very intense and hot. It was so WOAH, it definitely better than any porn movie I ever watched. So I wondered if you two were shooting a porn movie. But now that you said you weren’t celebrities, I figured out why I didn’t see any movie equipment installed there. Ah- this morning were also a masterpiece. I jerked off so many times because of it.”

Jeongin eyes are shining and his smiles are bright.

Chan feels chills around his body and cold sweat starts to form in his forehead.

Changbin’s jaw drops to the floor. His throat suddenly feels dry.

“Now that I think about it, if you two weren’t porn stars then you two are really amazing, Hyungs. Respect!”

Jeongin pulls out his two thumbs up.

“Let’s eat somewhere else.”

Chan pulls Changbin out from the restaurant.

“See you again, hyungs!”

Jeongin waves happily to the couples.

\--

“He really lives across us. Look at him! He’s waving at us.”

Chan watches Jeongin from his window.

“I can’t believe he watched us having sex all these time. I repeatedly wanted to tell you to at least close this curtain when we done it.”

Changbin stands beside Chan and see Jeongin waves enthusiastically to him.

“I picked a room on top floor with a reason. The sun helped me to wake up every day so I thought it’s okay to sleep without closing the curtain.”

Changbin rests his head on Chan’s shoulder.

“Hmm? Are you sleepy?”

Changbin nods.

Chan pulls him to closer and hugs him from behind.

They can see Jeongin moved to picks his spyglass.

“Look who’s excited.”

They both laugh.

Changbin moves Chan hands from his waist to his hips and turns his head to kiss him.

“Let’s tease him a bit.”

Chan chuckles.

“Call.”

He meets Changbin tongue mid air, doesn’t forget to maintain their kiss to be open mouthed and sloppy.

Chan pops Changbin’s button one by one slowly, then sucks and licks him from the column of his neck down to his body.

He’s making sure Jeongin watched when he circles his tongue on Changbin’s nipples down to his cock.

Changbin responds by moaning prettily, taking Chan’s hair in his grasp.

Wait-

Chan stopped and finally realizes Changbin’s wrecked state.

Changbin is completely naked beneath him, spread open on the floor, his body flushed red, his hair is a mess, there’s a trail of saliva below his chin.

“Oh god.”

He doesn’t realize he done it too much.

Chan quickly reaches for the curtain remote inside his pocket and closes the curtain off.

He was sure Jeongin will disappoint but that’s not his concern.

Changbin laughs below him.

“Kind of déjàvu, huh?”

“You remember?”

Chan helps Changbin to stand up.

“Honestly, I wasn’t that drunk to don’t know what happened that night.”

Chan surprised.

He thought Changbin was totally drunk that he let Chan ate him.

“And you’re sober, right?”

Changbin leans in, kissing Chan sweetly.

Chan laughs in the kiss.

Right, Chan doesn’t drink alcohol.

So there’s no way he’d drunk that night.

“How did you know? I was pretending to drunk though.”

Changbin hugs Chan and cutely rests his head on Chan chest.

“I know you don’t drink. Plus, your movements were too precise for a drunken person.”

Chan picks Changbin’s clothes but Changbin shakes his head.

“Don’t you want to continue this?”

Changbin takes Chan’s hands to his dick, still hard from Chan’s work earlier.

“It fascinates me, how you know exactly what I want.”

Chan smirks.

\--

For the first time, Changbin wakes up from the stares he felt in his face.

When he opens his eyes, the room was bright.

He was sure the curtain was closed when he went to sleep.

_So, why?_

He blinks to adjust his eyes with the brightness.

What he saw makes him jump on the bed.

“Changbin?”

Chan wakes up from Changbin’s jump.

Then he realized there are fourteen eyes in front of his bed.

“W-Wh-at?”

“Well, good morning to you two.”

Lee Know greets sarcastically.

“Wow Chan, I think you’re too extreme with marks.”

Felix eyed Changbin’s body.

Changbin pulls the blanket to cover his body swiftly.

“I thought you hate Chan but, why you’re naked in his bed?”

Hyunjin crosses his arm.

“When did you change your passkey? I believed it still your birthday last week. It’s a relief Han knows exactly when Changbin’s birthday is.”

Woojin smirks while Han smiles proudly beside him.

Changbin groans.

He hates Han Jisung.

“So predictable they done it regularly since their cum looks healthy.”

Seungmin picks up Chan’s underwear.

“Drop it Min! Why are you examine it?!”

“So this Chan’s cum then.”

Seungmin drops the underwear to the floor and dust his hands off.

The rest of the room silenced.

This is awkward.

Han clears his throat.

“So, who is this boy? Why he’s sitting in front of your door this early morning?”

They all look at Jeongin who is smiling sheepishly.

“Hi Hyungs! I wondered why you closed your curtain when it’s on the climax. I was really upset that I waited for you to ask why. I didn’t know your friends will come. But I’m happy that I’m here.”

Chan sighs.

“Enough with the questions, we will answer you once we put some clothes, okay? Now, please go out.”

The boys leave their room one by one.

“But I prefer them to be nude though.”

Jeongin’s statement making the rest of them stop.

“Don’t mind him. He’s pervert.”

Changbin shakes his head.

What a chaos morning to begin the day.

\--

** _-end-_ **

\--

** Epilog **

It was cuddling time for Chan and Changbin. They wrapped in Chan’s favorite blanket, cuddling on Chan’s sofa while watching some random movie.

“Why you hate me back then?”

Changbin asks while absent mindedly played with Chan’s fingers.

“Hm?”

Chan is taken a back by the sudden question from Changbin.

They shift a little so they can see each other face clearly.

“I asked why you hate me back then.”

Chan take his time for recalling, Changbin still playing with his fingers.

“Now that I think again, I guess it’s not that I hate you. It just kind of irritates me how you catch my eyes every time and every where I go. I think I hate the fact that I think about you and always want to see you while you don’t even notice me.”

Changbin moves on Chan’s lap, his back is facing the TV.

“What are you saying?! There’s no way I don’t notice a hot student like you!”

Chan blinks.

_What was he saying just now?_ Changbin didn’t even spare a glance at him before.

“So, why you’re always avoids me when I was around? You don’t even see me.”

Changbin eyes suddenly looked sad. He sighs.

“How can a plain and boring person like me hanging around with a cool person like you?”

Chan almost didn’t believe what he heard.

“Why you said that, sweet heart?”

Chan caresses Changbin’s cheek softly, giving both sides a kiss.

“I’m an awkward person, Chan. Others call me annoying, difficult and rude too. You see, I don’t have much friend either. It just Han and Hyunjin since they grows up with me. People usually don’t like a person like me.”

Chan heart aches. He hugs Changbin and stroking his hair softly.

“You’re not awkward, baby, you’re not boring, I can’t deny about annoying, difficult and rude but it just sometimes not all the time.”

Changbin pushes a little to hit Chan chest playfully.

Chan laughs.

“But seriously, I think you’re super kind, fun, you’re good with everything, you’re cute, you’re adorable, you’re just amazing, Changbin.”

Changbin melts into Chan’s hug again.

“I guess I’m grateful of that day, when you go annoy me first.”

“I was doing that so you will notice me, meanie. I’m glad it works well.”

“Thank you for liking me, Chan. I love you.”

Chan hums, tightening his hold on Changbin.

“I love you too, Changbin.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my messy story until the end.  
Hope you still enjoyed the story despite of the mess I made.  
See you Later~


End file.
